battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Headshot
:This article is about the singleplayer mission from ''Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. For information on the common video game term for a shot to a player character's head, see Hitbox.'' Headshot is the third mission in the singleplayer campaign for Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. It is the third and final mission of the first act of missions in the Almaty Region, still taking place during the snowstorm at night. The player controls three NATO Snipers who are protecting negotiators in the schoolhouse from PLA forces targeting them. These Snipers are the only units available to the player for the entirety of the mission. Mission Briefing That raid on their communication network must have hurt, because the enemy is resorting to dirty tactics. Special Operators tell us that hostile snipers have got shoot-points all over the school and their primary target will be negotiators. Counter-sniper mission follows: Eliminate all hostile shooters, clear the access route. None of their shooters survive. Clear? Get it done. Synopsis During the course of the level, the player will have access to only three NATO Snipers, each positioned on a different rooftop around the school; the first (which the player begins the level as) is on a rooftop to the east, the second on one to the north, and the third on one to the west. The only objective of the level is eliminate all PLA units that arrive in the area and avoid losing all three of the NATO Snipers; letting one die will result in the loss of one star each at the end of the mission. At beginning of the mission, three PLA Snipers will be in positions on the southern buildings. The player should Hotswap between the eastern and western Snipers to eliminate them. Two more PLA Snipers will then emerge from on the rooftop of the apartment building, both are within sight of the western Sniper and can be killed quickly after the first three. A WZ-9 will then fly into the level from the east and paradrop four snipers over the ruins to the north. The player should Hotswap to the northern sniper to have the clearest sight on the four shooters. The helicopter pilot can be shot out to cause the helicopter to crash and kill the Snipers before they deploy, or they can be shot while paradropping, although the gunner of the WZ-9 will open fire if the player does this. The Snipers will enter and exit cover within the ruins once they land, the GPS can be used to Spot them if the player is having trouble locating them. After the Snipers in the ruins are eliminated, more Snipers will arrive on rooftops to the east and west, this time accompanied by Assaults, with three units to the west and two to the east. The player will need to hotswap between the western and eastern Snipers to clear out the rooftops. When the rooftops are clear, another WZ-9 will enter the level from the west and drop Snipers off on the school rooftop. The WZ-9 pilot can be easily shot out by the western sniper on its approach, as the helicopter takes a while to reach the schoolhouse, quickly eliminating all the snipers. If they end up being air dropped, the northern Sniper will have the best view of their positions at the school to take them out quickest. An FAV Buggy will then drive in from the west and head to the intersection below the eastern Sniper's building, the player should Hotswap to the western Sniper to try and hit the driver and gunner before they make it there. Trying to avoid destroying the buggy is advisable, as it will be useful for taking out the final WZ-9 at the end of the mission. More PLA units will then emerge from the southeast, starting with two Snipers near the intersection. Once they are killed, more Snipers and Assaults will appear from behind the Church, but will throw Smoke Grenades to cover their advance. The player can use the GPS to spot them through the smoke and then hotswap to the eastern Sniper to kill them. The assaults will attempt to cross the street and climb up to the Sniper's positions, as the player will be outmatched by their assault rifles in close-quarters, it is important to kill them before they reach the buildings. Finally, one last WZ-9 will fly in from the north and drop off a Sniper and two Assaults on a building next to the eastern Sniper's rooftop. Unlike the other WZ-9s, this one will remain in the area and circle around the schoolhouse while the gunner attempts to kill the NATO Snipers. The player should quickly deal with the air dropped infantry and then turn their attention to the helicopter. The easiest method to destroy it is with the LTD , but this will not be unlocked during the first playthrough, so instead the player can either shoot out the gunner and pilot, or use the Type 85 HMG on the FAV from earlier, if it is still intact, to take the helicopter down. At the end of the mission, a cutscene plays showing an Mi-24 Hind ambushing the protection detail on the ground level and destroying the schoolhouse, killing the civilian negotiators inside, making the Sniper team efforts for naught. Stars To achieve a full 10-star rating, the player will need to complete the following milestones by the end of the mission: *'Score:' 40,000 points or more *'Time:' Completion in under five minutes *'Style/Weapon Use' (amount of hot-swapping): Expert (about 10 hot-swaps) *'Accuracy:' Greater than 85% shots hit *'Losses:' No soldiers on the player's team died Category:Singleplayer Levels of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat